WO2007/039356 discloses an electric machine tool in which a housing shell half with a handgrip to be held by user and a housing shell half having a striking mechanism housed therein are separately arranged from each other. The two housing shell halves form an outer shell of the electric machine tool and are connected to each other via a compression spring, so that the shell halves can move with respect to each other.